


Trinity of Form

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Herm, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo's unique biology has blessed with not only a distinctive soul but a special body. He was born with what hollows call a breeder, while also having what the Quincy call the divine rod, combine that with the bountiful seed of a death god and Ichigo is one amazing person.





	Trinity of Form

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Trinity of Form

  
Ichigo's unique biology has blessed with not only a distinctive soul but a special body. He was born with what hollows call a breeder, while also having what the Quincy call the divine rod, combine that with the bountiful seed of a death god and Ichigo is one amazing person.

 

Chapter 1 Strange Form

 

Ichigo Kurosaki had a very unique soul, which resulted in a very unique body. His mother was a Quincy that had a hollow fused to her soul, his father was a shinigami who gave up his powers to save his mother's life. As their first child, a unique miracle occurred where all three powers united into one soul. The next children were twins Karin inherited the shinigami power and Yuzu inherited the Quincy power. 

 

Their bodies were normal enough, outside of being able to see and hear spirits. Ichigo's unique body was blessed by the three traits that made up his soul. Powerful evolved hollows had something known as a breeder, in human terms Ichigo had a pussy. Ichigo still had a penis and what a piece he had, he had what Quincy males called the Divine Rod. His massive tool was 12 inches soft and 18 inches hard. To top it off his balls were massive, filled with the bountiful seed he got from the shinigami part of his soul. 

 

To add fuel to the fire, he had the stamina of a shinigami, the endurance of a Quincy, and the sexual appetite of a hollow, all that mixed with human hormones. It was a mess, and Ichigo had to do a lot of soul searching to figure himself out. Though they wanted to keep everything a secret, with Ichigo's uniqueness, that wasn't an option.

 

They sat him down and explained everything to him, who he was, what he was, though there wasn't anything like him before. Isshin taught him how to enter his inner world and communicate with his inner self. Shiro seemed to be the manifestation of both his shinigami and hollow powers, and Zangetsu was the embodiment of his Quincy powers. 

 

Masaki was able to teach Ichigo and Yuzu what she knew, and Isshin did his best to teach Ichigo and Karin. Since they had powers it was clear they were powerful enough to attract hollows. With Ichigo's teachings, he was able to protect his mom from Grand Fisher's attack, but oddly enough Masaki lost her powers that day. 

 

Ichigo wanted to grow stronger to protect his family, so he was sent to Urahara who was fascinated by Ichigo's unique body, in more ways than one. Ichigo and Karin were able to learn from him, while Yuzu went to a family friend to train and become a Quincy. 

 

For a long time, Ichigo was sensitive about his body, he didn't want anyone to know about his breeder. It took a lot of soul searching, and good friends before he revealed his true self. The first was Sado, who Ichigo called Chad. The mountain of a man was messed with almost as much as Ichigo, the two bonded, growing closer as the days, weeks, and months passed. Then Ichigo took the leap and revealed to Chad his uniqueness. 

 

Chad took it well getting a nosebleed at the sight of his breeder. He's always been attracted to Ichigo so having him strip naked for him was already a delight than having that bombshell it was a lot for Chad to take. Not that he didn't accept Ichigo, but his poor cock could only get so hard. He confessed his feelings for Ichigo, and the two shared a first kiss.

 

They were each other's firsts in a lot of things. First kiss, first hand job, first blow job, first rim job, and cherry popping. Ichigo popped Chad's cherry first, the man wanted it as much as Ichigo, the fact he was a grower was the icing on the cake. Ichigo had strong urges to top as well as get topped, it was his good fortune Chad was a switcher. 

 

He practiced with toys, even performing for Ichigo a few times. He wanted to be taken first because he wanted to belong to Ichigo. To know his trust wasn't just built on lust alone. Their first time was slow, gentle, passionate, Ichigo took his time winding Chad up before he took him, and despite protests that he was sturdy and could handle it. Ichigo wasn't having it, he prepared for this and wanted Chad's first time to be full of pleasure, not something he just had to endure.

 

It was a good move, Chad had the most intense orgasm, there was some pain being a virgin, but Ichigo's tender loving care made it all melt away, so by the time he took all 18 inches he was cumming. It felt so good, and hot to see his belly bulge from Ichigo's dick. He loved it; the fullness, the friction, the heat, the feeling they had become one. The way Ichigo fucked him, keeping 9 inches of dick in him at all times, let him control the speed and power of his moves. 

 

Chad came, again and again, the climaxes coming faster and more intense than before. Their bodies glistened with sweat and cum, Chad wasn't kidding about his stamina, even after 3 powerful orgasms his cock was still throbbing, though Ichigo's repeated jabs to his prostate may have helped with that.

 

A normal man may have broken from the pleasure and powerful stimulus, but neither of them was exactly normal. Urahara mentioned Chad drinking Ichigo's cum would help, seems this time he wasn't just being a perv. Chad knew about Ichigo's powerful orgasms and his potent seen. 

 

The first time he gave the boy a blow job, he chugged so much cum and was still forced off to get bukkake and a cum shower. Knowing this he was tingling with excitement when he felt the familiar pulsing of Ichigo's massive dick. Ichigo let out a moan as his dick swelled, and he came. His cum erupting fast and deep inside him. 

 

Chad moaned and came again, his insides were flooded with so much cum, it felt soooo good. His stomach swelled, his belly ballooning from the excess seed. He thought Ichigo's dick bulging his belly was pleasurable, this was even greater! His toes curled in delight as he looked 7 months pregnant. For a brief moment he thought he died and went to heaven, and yet he felt so alive at the same time like something was invigorating him. 

 

Ichigo thought he might have legit killed him, but Chad smiled. “Next time it's my turn.” Ichigo smiled and the two shared a kiss. Chad's dick was finally spent laying across his big belly. Ichigo was still hard even after all that. They'd have to look into other ways of sex. 

 

-x-

 

Next time was Chad's turn, he was Ichigo's first popping the cherry on his breeder. Chad was huge, 12 inches of pure shower man meat. He had such a girth it made Ichigo's breeder wet, and when he was hard he got thicker. 

 

Chad was in control this time, and he got payback big time. Teasing Ichigo till he was a panting moaning mess. He ate him out, tongue fucking Ichigo's breeder and slurping down the sweet juices he produced. His essence gave Chad a feeling of dominance, a hunger to claim him. 

 

It was hot to see Ichigo come undone, a few strokes to his cock and a few darts of his tongue had Ichigo cunning hard. “Ah ahh~!” His climax hit him hard and he came fast. Chad drank his slick as Ichigo was showered in his own cum. He looked so sexy, and soon was to be his. 

 

He lined up his hard cock with Ichigo's wet breeder. He toyed with Ichigo's nipples as the tip rubbed his lips. Ichigo pleaded, he wanted to be filled and having his nipples played with just wasn't fair. Chad just gave him a smile and continued to tease.

 

Ichigo's slick ran out and coated his length, once he was ready he pushed inside. Ichigo was TIGHT! Warm and tight, his breeder swallowed up his heavy cock like it was born for it. His hot inner walls were stretched by Chad's girth but he adjusted quickly. 

 

Chad's dick met Ichigo's barrier and this was the moment of truth. All of Chad's confidence faded for a moment, he looked at Ichigo who looked so beautiful. He was flushed, his chocolate eyes burning in want and pleasure, he wasn’t scared, he wanted this, wanted him. Their eyes met, and Ichigo smiled at him, Chad’s confidence came back full force. He pulled back and broke Ichigo’s barrier with one final thrust. 

 

Ichigo hissed as his barrier was broken and his virginity claimed. Ichigo shuddered, as Chad sank all the way into him. He was so full and Chad’s manly hair was tickling his heavy balls. The orangette pulled him down for a kiss. They made out for a moment, not moving, just staying connected. 

 

The inner walls of the breeder massaged Chad’s cock, and this was better than he could have dreamed. He began to move and it was glorious, his breeder tightened as he pulled back only to relax as he thrust in. Chad’s thrusts were so strong it shook Ichigo to his core. It felt so good, and it was only getting better. 

 

With Chad in control, he was able to set his pace and work Ichigo up more. It seems with his breeder filled his body became a lot more sensitive. The noises he was making made Chad’s heart race and his cock pulse. This was so different from when Ichigo was topping him. They were different but so amazing, he couldn’t get enough. When he thrust in Ichigo’s cock would rub against his abs and pecs. 

 

He grabbed the boy’s dick and stroked it as he pounded his breeder. Ichigo lost it and came again. His breeder gushed, and clamped down onto Chad’s thrusting cock. Chad didn’t surrender he kept thrusting driving Ichigo even more crazy. His thrusts sped up, increasing the pleasure for both of them. 

 

It wasn’t till Ichigo’s third climax, did Chad lose it, as Ichigo showered them in cum, he pumped his seed into Ichigo’s insides. The orgasm was so powerful it brought him to his knees, so to speak, it felt like Ichigo’s breeder was milking him. Ichigo’s legs locked behind him and pulled him in deeper. 

 

They were such a mess, but the two kissed as if they were the only two people in the world. After some much needed cuddling Chad pulled his spent cock out of Ichigo’s breeder. Ichigo was the first to stand, and Chad watched as his seed escaped Ichigo’s breeder and ran down his legs in an erotic way. Chad blushed and licked his lips. “Let’s get a shower big guy.” 

 

Round 2 definitely happened in the shower. 

 

-x-

 

Chad didn’t talk much, he was the strong silent type. He and Ichigo could almost communicate with a single look. Chad kept his secret but did suggest opening up to others. They’ve explored other ways of sex, exploring pec fucking, intercrural, and explored more toys. Chad believed Ichigo could use a few more partners and he didn’t mind to share. Ichigo thought about it, and there were only two other guys he trusted, Keigo and Mizuiro. 

 

To be continued...Chap 2 Bonds and Power


End file.
